


A Crewmate's Diary - Red

by ethan_oL



Series: A Crew's Diary [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Character Death, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polus (Among Us), Red is Depressed, Survivor Guilt, and she's also an energetic fuck, best play ever by: lime, black is a literal dad, but he trusts yellow cuz he did medbay, but who would tell him otherwise?, cyan and black are dating lel, oh yeah red's also kinda suicidal, pink stop talking to the snowmen please, please stop running everywhere, red sus everyone, they're also so energetic wtf-, white doesn't like anyone except himself, yellow and orange are absolute disasters, yellow thinks everyone is friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_oL/pseuds/ethan_oL
Summary: I can only trust myself... or can I?Two impostors are living among us and ready to kill us all, one by one.I don't even know if I'm sane anymore, I don't know...
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us), Black/Orange (Among Us), Black/Yellow (Among Us), Lime & Pink (Among Us), Lime & White (Among Us), Orange & Yellow (Among Us), Orange/White (Among Us), Pink/Purple (Among Us), Red/Yellow (Among Us), Yellow & Purple (Among Us)
Series: A Crew's Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 🎈1🎈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can only trust myself... or can I?  
> Two impostors are living among us and ready to kill us all, one by one.  
> I don't even know if I'm sane anymore, I don't know...

The whole journey between Earth and Polus is awkward for me for now. 

I didn't try to socialize or befriend anyone, I can only trust myself... or can I? 

My mind has been going crazy about the fact that two impostors are living among us and ready to kill us all, one by one. 

I don't even know if I'm sane anymore, maybe being the opposite will do me better... I don't know... I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW I DON'T KNOW!!!? WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED FOR ME??! 

Younger, I was not afraid of a lot of things, I didn't care about dying or anything. 

I don't know what happened to me, maybe I got attached to life, I wanted to live a long and peaceful life, marry, have kids, make my parents proud... My parents... I wonder what they're thinking of right now... Maybe they're sleeping, dreaming of the famous astronaut I'll become after I come back from this hell... if I ever come back... 

The people on Earth haven't been informed of the Impostors that are hiding in our crew, a total panic would occur, the families and friends of the astronauts would want them to come back to their homes, their safe home, their sweet home, among people they can actually trust... 

Damn... I don't even know if I could trust anyone anymore if I got out of here alive. 

Maybe dying is the right choice... 

But I don't want to commit suicide, what would my parents think? 

They could say it was their fault, they didn't give me to the life I wanted, they didn't help me enough, I wasn't happy with them, even if it's all wrong. 

No... I won't, and I don't want to. 

I can always be ejected in space, thrown in lava or something, because the other members of the crew decided so, because they thought I was one of those monsters.

I could also be killed by one of the Impostors, or by the two at the same time, I don't know how all of this works, all I know is that I have to protect myself from everyone, nobody is my friend, they all are enemies, they all are the Impostors, they all are monsters. 

Maybe I am even turning into one myself... 

Look at me, thinking all of this, planning a solo play, like a fool!?

Maybe I should try to trust someone, but not for now, I have to wait for a proof that this person I choose to trust is indeed a mate, a friend, a fellow loyal citizen here for his country, for the world, to make his dream come true.

I should maybe head to Medbay, maybe I could see someone doing the scan, and maybe I could start trusting this person, little by little, until we become friends, maybe even more, and maybe, once all of this is finally finished, we'd go back on earth, and we would live a happy life together and-

Oh crap... Here I am again, overthinking, dreaming of things that will probably never happen because I'm going to die. 

Die in the most atrocious way, or maybe in a way I won't suffer, and I'll only feel pain in the deepest parts of my desperate soul.

Well... maybe overthinking, dreaming of impossible stuff will help me keep calm and sane, will end my boredom on this spaceship. 

The spaceship... It's not too big, not too small. For a spaceship that is! 

Of course it'd be bigger than a bus, we're not here to go to a football game, we're here for discoveries, adventures, even death is awaiting us there!

There are a total of ten seats, eight for our beloved mates and two for the fake humans, the murderers. 

In the middle, a metallic box where were stored food, water and other things I didn't payed attention to. 

The rest of the rations and the O2 were stored at the back of the ship, we would only use them once on Polus. 

I wish they gave us some games. Spending two weeks on a ship with nothing to use for your entertainment isn't very cool in my opinion, even if that mean I would've had to play with other people, even if those other people are the Impostors. 

Thinking of it now, I'm kinda hungry... I get up to get something to eat.

No need to say it, you probably already know that the food they give to us astronauts isn't very yummy, since it's always canned food. 

I get some mango, took a fork and go back to my seat. I take a bite of it. Well, this isn't too bad, though fresh fruits taste way better than those sugary canned fruits. 

They're like the fruit's impostors haha... 

Why am I even laughing, this is like a suicide mission isn't it? Why did it have to be me?! Why did they chose me over all of those people to die?!

I want to scream, cry, and break down on the floor, but I can't.

I want to get out of this spaceship and go back on Earth, but I can't. 

I can't do anything but wait for us to land on the planet, start doing my tasks there, be attentive, be more and more attentive, then just die. 

I have to stop thinking about that. 

I absolutely have to stop. 

Or I'll just be more and more demoralized. 

Dear brain, please stop. I beg you. 

Why am I even begging myself? I'm sure of it now, I'm totally going insane.

No. No... I'm sane, I'm sane, don't worry. 

ARGH- It's totally what a crazy person would say to themselves... 

There's no turning back now, my mental health already went from medium to very low, all I have to do now is live with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well!! This is it: the first chapter of my Among Us fic! I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's kinda short, and knowing me, the upcoming chapters are probably gonna be as long as this one. Hope you guys don't mind!!  
> Anyway, enjoy!


	2. 🎈2🎈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly me. Crazy me. Mentally unstable me. Haha… They say that you should learn to laugh of yourself, before laughing of the others... Looks like I mastered this.

As I was having a mental breakdown, I heard footsteps coming towards me. 

Maybe they’re coming towards Ellie, whom was next to me, or just one of the other four people in the nearby seats. 

No one would care about a little crewmate that is scared for their life. 

Hah! Life is such a joke… I smile a bit. 

Not that it helps getting me better or anything, just that this joke life made is funny, because it’s going to die. 

Die in the most atrocious ways ever. 

Oh, I can’t wait for this moment! 

I’ll be freed, I won’t have to care about anything else, just about… Nothing actually. 

My body will fully stop working, just like a computer we shut down. 

That “bright light inside of me” that my mom told me about for years to cheer me up will vanish, letting darkness take place in my desperate soul. 

Oh, what a reliving feeling it must be to die! 

My thoughts are interrupted by a hand landing on my shoulder.

I look up at the owner of that hand. 

They were smiling at me. 

Should I smile back at them? 

I don’t know how to act in this situation. Shit.

Do something. 

“Need anything?”

UGH?! You dumbass, that sounded so rude. 

I want to slap myself now. 

They may be a killer but I have at least to be polite. 

Can’t believe my good manners just flew out like that. 

God damn it And- 

I look at their face, they don’t seem upset or anything. It should be okay I guess… 

“Oh no don’t worry haha… You just seemed a bit off so I thought I would come here to check on you! It’s kinda stressing isn’t it? I personally try to look at the bright side of life, it’s still a bit cool to be in space isn’t it? Oh by the way my name is Jordan! I know nobody actually remembers the other’s names, but I know all of you! You’re Andy right? Nice to meet you! I hope we’re gonna get along during this journey!” 

I stood here, looking directly at him. 

Just how can they talk so much? 

How does they even have so much energy? 

So much excitement in their voice?

They seemed to notice my kind of… long silence.

“Ah! Sorry if this made you uncomfortable haha… When I start talking, I can’t help myself. I’m very talkative, I’m sorry if this made you feel awkward…”. 

Um yeah I kinda noticed you were talkative… 

I try to find something to answer without sounding as rude as I first sounded. 

“Uhhh it’s okay. Don’t worry I’m not uncomfortable. Neither am I feeling awkward haha. Nice to meet you Jordan.”

Of course I’m awkward!!

I thought nobody would care about me and let me live my life but someone just pops in front of me and start socializing?? 

I really want to get out of this situation quickly… Can I even get out of this situation? 

By the way it started I can feel this is going to last some great amount of time.

Well, having a talk mate isn’t too bad. 

We still have some days to live until we land on Polus and start the Death Game. 

“Sooooo… What made you become an astronaut?”. 

So we’re talking about our motivations huh?

“I don’t really know myself. Space was always my passion, since I was little. I think it impacted some of my life choices haha…” 

He smiles. 

How can he even have such a smile when he knows he can die any moment right now? Some people really weird… 

“How about you?” I don’t know why I even asked this, now I’m gonna have to continue this conversation… 

Well, maybe he’s got some interesting story and I’ll just have to listen to it.

Worst case scenario: He tries to lengthen the conversation. 

I should come up with an excuse if that happens. Pretend I’m sleepy or something like that. 

Yeah, that’s a good one. 

Plus I probably look kind of tired.

Good job Andy. 

Wait. Maybe I’ll sound like I don’t want to talk with him and look rude once again… 

What am I even thinking, trying to be polite when we’ll both probably die? 

Silly me. 

Crazy me.

Mentally unstable me. 

Haha… 

They say that you should learn to laugh of yourself, before laughing of the others...

Looks like I mastered this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry for this long wait, I just haven't found the time to write with all the celebrations :>  
> A short update for today, didn't want to let you guys wait even more lel, feedback is always appreciated!  
> Happy new year to all of you! Hope this year will be better than the last one-  
> Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
